Meeting
by Meshalana
Summary: The first meeting of Raistlin and Dalamar... (slightly slashy)


Title: Meeting  
Series: Leaves from the Shoikan Grove   
Autor: Meshalana  
e-mail: mesha@gmx.net  
Disclaimer: The world of Dragonlance and all the characters belong to Weis/Hickman and Wizards of the Coast  
  
This is the first part of a series of snippets which will all deal with the Raistlin/Dalamar relationship, from Legends 1 to   
DoSF   
  
Oh, and if you want to make me really happy, please review! ^__^  
  
************************  
  
"Enough of this quarreling!" With an imperious move of his hand, Raistlin stopped the mages' dispute. "I'm not here   
because of your petty fears!" Leaning on his staff, which was adorned by a ball held by a dragon's claw and which   
started to glow softly at his words, he turned around. His gaze fell on a woman who was clad in the same black robes   
that folded around his fragile body.  
"Ladonna..." A smile lightened his face, still his eyes lost none of their sharpness. And the woman seemed to realize   
that as she could not suppress the clenching of her hands. The young wizard continued to smile friendly as if he had not   
seen anything, yet there was a touch of triumph in his voice when he adressed her. "I've come here because of your   
letter. I hope that the cause of all this is still present?" When Ladonna simply nodded, he laughed softly.   
"Would you be so kind then to at least tell me his name?" he asked with biting sarcasm, when all of a sudden a fit of   
coughing seized his body. With the last of his energy he managed to fend off the help of a hastily approaching white   
robe, only to stare at the mages, still trembling and clutching his staff. Nobody dared to speak, until Ladonna finally   
sighed and reluctantly admitted, "His name is Dalamar, the dark elf." She nodded to a young black mage who went to   
the door, watching Raistlin fearfully. Inside came another black robe who's face was hidden by its hood. Slowly it   
approached Ladonna and Raistlin, then bowed first before the head of the black robes, then before the sickly young   
mage. With a final graceful movement, delicate white hands brushed back the hood to reveal an elven face with just as   
delicate features, framed by long black hair. The noble lineaments - together with the perfect white skin, the long black   
lashes and the rosy lips - clearly showed his heritage.  
"A Silvanesti?" Raistlin smiled again. "How fitting..."  
Dalamar shook his head slightly. "No master, no longer..." he objected softly and full of respect. "I'm a dark elf, banned   
from the light and without home." For a moment, there was uncontrollable rage burning in the slightly slanted eyes. It   
immediately destroyed the impression of gentleness which the delicate figure might give to an observer.  
  
Raistlin approached him. With one hand resting of the elf's shoulder, he pulled him nearer towards himself to be able   
to look into his eyes. Dalamar shuddered when he found the brightly golden gaze studying him. Only now he realized   
the cause of the fear the mage's gaze woke in him: pupils formed like hourglasses held him immobile, pervading his   
thoughts, his mysteries until there seemed to be nothing left of him but the certainty that he knew, that he had to   
know...  
  
"Very well... apprentice..." Raistlin whispered in amusement. Dalamar was still shivering, and the grip of the black   
mage hardened for a moment.  
"Never forget with whom your loyalties now lie," he warned while his all-knowing eyes once again held that of the elf.  
"Only with you, shalafi... with you and the magic!" Dalamar answered enraptured. His heart was beating hard in his   
breast, pumping his blood faster and faster through his body until he felt a slight dizziness at the thought to be allowed   
to study with the best mage of his time, the most powerful of all.  
Raistlin nodded, then he was suddenly coughing again, this time so hard it shook his body. Painfully breathing, he   
straightened after some moments and took out a piece of cloth to dab at the blood on his lips.  
  
"I'll await you in two days..." he whispered hoarsely, then he gripped Dalamar's chin with one hand and pulled the elf's   
face down. Slowly his lips moved over the forehead of his new apprentice, soundlessly whispering words which   
burned like fire on the skin of the elf. Dalamar stood still with fear and let the mage do whatever it was he was doing.   
Finally the man looked at him again and murmured, "This will enable you to walk through the forest of Shoikan... if   
you are determined enough." Then he leaned forward again, and Dalamar's eyes widened when Raistlin's lips gently   
touched his. They were warm and soft, the dark elf could feel the amused smile on them. The grip on his chin softened,   
was near to being tender now, and then suddenly the lips of the mage had vanished. Dalamar almost regretted losing   
the warmth, but the soft voice whispering in his ear distracted him.  
"So that the guardians of the tower know you're mine... they don't harm my property."  
  
Raistlin, Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas and Master of Past and Present, turned around and left the   
conlave of the mages without another word, his eyes gleaming in amusement. Immediately the voices of the other   
mage's began buzzing, only Dalamar stood motionless and touched his lips in wonder, feeling some of the blood of the   
black mage on them. 


End file.
